gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devinthe66/Gotham Wiki Awards - Season 1
Gotham's first season ended quite awhile ago, but because there was a lot of effort put into the season, we have decided to make a fun little community award game for you all to tell tell your fellow Gothamites what you liked about the first season. Thanks for voting! Check the results down below to see if your favorite character won! ''Best Lead Male Character Jim Gordon - Penguin's Umbrella.png Harvey Bullock - Arkham.png Bruce Wayne - Harvey Dent.png Alfred Pennyworth - All Happy Families Are Alike.png Oswald Cobblepot - Everyone Has A Cobblepot.png Edward Nygma - Spirit of the Goat.png Carmine Falcone.png '''And the winner is...' Oswald Cobblepot! ''Best Lead Female Character Sarah Essen - The Fearsome Dr. Crane.png Barbara Kean - The Balloonman.png Selina Kyle - The Blind Fortune Teller.png Fish Mooney - Penguin's Umbrella.png '''And the winner is...' Selina Kyle! ''Best Supporting Male Character Butch Gilzean - Penguin's Umbrella.png Sal Maroni.png Crispus Allen.png Aubrey James.png Kelly.png Victor Zsasz.png Gillian Loeb.png Frankie Carbone.png Harvey Dent - Harvey Dent.png Arnold Flass.png Jason Skolimski.png Jack Buchinsky.png Gerald Crane.png Jonathan Crane.png Reginald Payne.png Francis Dulmacher.png Sid Bunderslaw.png Alvarez.png Gabe.png Guerra.png '''And the winner is...' Butch Gilzean! ''Best Supporting Female Character Leslie Thompkins - Rogues' Gallery.png Kristin Kringle.png Renee Montoya.png Liza.png Gertrud Kapelput.png Ivy Pepper.png '''And the winner is...' Leslie Thompkins! ''Best Main Antagonist Oswald Cobblepot - Everyone Has A Cobblepot.png Barbara Kean - The Balloonman.png Edward Nygma - Spirit of the Goat.png Fish Mooney - Penguin's Umbrella.png Carmine Falcone.png Sal Maroni.png '''And the winner is...' Oswald Cobblepot! ''Best Supporting Antagonist Butch Gilzean - Penguin's Umbrella.png Victor Zsasz.png Gillian Loeb.png Jason Skolimski.png Frankie Carbone.png Arnold Flass.png Jack Buchinsky.png Gerald Crane.png Reginald Payne.png Francis Dulmacher.png Tom Dougherty.png Sid Bunderslaw.png Molly Mathis.png Dick Lovecraft.png Saviano.png Aaron Danzig.png Thomas Schmidt.png Gabe.png Nikolai.png Tommy Bones.png '''And the winner is...' Victor Zsasz! ''Best Episode Bruce kneeling at his parents dead bodies screaming.png Jim Gordon looking up at Selina Kyle.png Bill Cranston attatched to an air-balloon by the Balloonman.png A bus driving into Arkham Asylum.png Benny holding a container of Viper.png Spirit Goat 196.png Carmine Falcone in the midst of embracing Oswald Cobblepot.png The Mask.png Harvey Dent (Episode).png LoveCraft.png The Arkham inmates performing the Tempest.png Oswald Cobblepot telling Don Falcone that Liza was Fish Mooney's mole.png Jim Gordon showing his badge to the rest of the department.png Gerald Crane holding Scottie Mullen near a pool.png Jonathan Crane being reassured by his father.png Paul Cicero talking to Jim and Leslie.png Red Hood.png Gordon and Bullock talking to Miriam Loeb.png The Catcher pointing his gun at Fish Mooney.png Barbara Kean talking to Jason Skolimski.png Jason Skolimski pointing a gun at the Keans.png Don Maroni talking to his underlings.png '''And the winner is...' Penguin's Umbrella! ''Best Main Cast Member Ben McKenzie.png Donal Logue.png David Mazouz.png Zabryna Guevara.png Sean Pertwee.png Robin Lord Taylor.png Erin Richards.png Camren Bicondova.png Cory Michael Smith.png Victoria Cartagena.png Andrew Stewart Jones.png John Doman.png Jada Pinkett Smith.png '''And the winner is...' Robin Lord Taylor! ''Best Supporting Cast Member Drew Powell.png David Zayas.png Morena Baccarin.png Chelsea Spack.png Makenzie Leigh.png Richard Kind.png Carol Kane.png Clare Foley.png Dashiell Eaves.png Anthony Carrigan.png Peter Scolari.png Danny Mastrogiorgio.png Nicholas D'Agosto.png Dash Mihok.png Milo Ventimiglia.png '''And the winner is...' Drew Powell! ''What Would you Rate Season 1 out of 10? '''The overall rating is...' 8/10! Category:Blog posts